Un souvenir
by Black666
Summary: Il est parti. Sans elle. Il est parti avec leur fille et elle, elle doit survivre. Sans lui. Sans eux. Sans tout ce qui a été "eux deux". Mais elle a mal. Tellement mal. Et son souvenir, qui continue de la hanter ...


_Coucou à vous !!_

_Whaou ! Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté ! (cf mon profil) Enfin bref à toutes celles qui me connaissent déjà, et qui sont donc au courant de ma pause, sachez que ce n'est en aucun cas mon retour, c'est juste que j'ai un nouveau chéri, qui m'a inspiré cet OS, alors j'ai décidé de poster car quand ma sœur l'a lu, elle a fondu en larmes. _

_BREF_

_Mon véritable come back se fera à la publication d'un nouveau chapitre de Triangle Amoureux. En attendant, je vous laisse avec cet OS qui vous prouve que j'existe encore et que je n'abandonne pas les fanfictions !_

_Une dernière indication avant la lecture, cet OS va avec une musique, CARRIBEAN BLUE d'Enya. Même si vous n'aimez pas cette chanteuse, écoutez la chanson car sinon, il n'y a pas l'ambiance. Il vaut mieux l'écouter pendant tout l'OS donc je pense qu'il faudra la passer deux fois mais bon au final, c'est vous qui voyez. Et pour finir :_

Présent**/ **_Passé_

_Sur ce s'achève tout le blabla de l'auteur._

_Ah non ! J'allais oublier !_

_Disclaimer _; _Les persos à J.K Rowling, l'histoire à moi !_

__

Elle regarde par la fenêtre. Ses écouteurs sont dans ses oreilles. La chanson se termine, remplacée immédiatement par une autre. Elle la reconnaît tout de suite. C'est leur chanson.

Les souvenirs commencent à affluer. Un en ressort plus que les autres. C'est le jour où pour la première fois, ils ont dansé ensemble. Douloureusement elle se rappelle. Elle ferme les yeux. Comme un automatisme, ses mains, ses bras esquissent les mouvements qu'ils ont exécutés quelques années auparavant. Elle s'éloigne de la fenêtre et commence à danser. Elle se laisse porter par la musique. Elle tourne, glisse, vole. Elle part loin, très loin. Elle le rejoint. Les notes envahissent la pièce. Elle est revenue des années en arrière.

_Il est là, appuyé contre la porte, et il la regarde danser. Il sourit. Elle ne l'a pas vu. Il le sait car ses yeux sont fermés. Il décide de la rejoindre. Lentement, il vient se placer derrière son dos et lui prend les mains. Elle sourit, elle a reconnu son odeur. Elle le laisse la guider. Et ils dansent. Doucement. Amoureusement. Il la retourne et la plaque contre son torse. Il plonge ses yeux d'acier dans les siens. Il aime leur couleur chocolat. Il aime leur façon de briller lorsqu'elle est heureuse. Il l'aime, elle. Il se penche à son oreille et lui murmure des mots qui lui font ouvrir grand les yeux._

__ Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

Hermione change de souvenir. C'est le jour de leur mariage. Ils ont ouvert le bal sur cette musique. Le jour où ils ont emménagé. Elle n'a pas arrêté de passer cette chanson. Elle l'a tellement mise qu'elle la connaît par cœur.

_Cela va faire la cinquantième fois qu'elle met cette musique. Mais il n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir. Il a parfaitement conscience que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, cela aurait fait longtemps qu'il aurait réglé l'affaire à coup de _silencio. _Mais comme c'est elle, il trouve ça adorable. Elle regarde par la fenêtre. Il va la prendre dans ses bras._

__ Cette chanson est tellement belle, murmure Hermione les larmes aux yeux._

__ Tu l'es encore plus, répond Drago._

Hermione continue à danser. Elle a toujours les yeux fermés. Elle a l'impression de faire les mêmes mouvements que le jour où il l'a demandée en mariage même si elle sait que, de l'extérieur, sa chorégraphie ne ressemble à rien.

Et dans sa tête, les souvenirs se succèdent. Encore et encore. Elle revoit chacun de ses sourires, chaque fois où il l'a embrassée, où il lui a dit « je t'aime ». Elle revit chaque moment de leur histoire, chaque instant où elle l'a aimé. Au fond, elle l'aime toujours. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, les larmes coulent sur ses joues. La blessure dans son cœur s'ouvre à nouveau tandis que les souvenirs continuent à affluer dans son esprit. La musique l'emporte. Loin. Toujours plus loin.

_A nouveau, il la regarde danser. Il n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils sont mariés depuis plus d'un an et qu'elle porte son enfant. Hermione ne le voit pas. Comme à chaque fois, qu'elle écoute leur musique, elle a fermé les yeux et un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Comme plus d'un an auparavant, il s'approche et l'enlace par derrière. Il pose les mains sur son ventre rond et murmure :_

__ Comment fais-tu pour être aussi belle même après six mois de grossesse ?_

_Hermione sourit. Elle se retourne et pose sa tête contre le torse de son mari tout en entourant son cou de ses mains. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés. Ils valsent quelque instants puis Hermione s'arrête et ouvre les yeux._

__ Dis donc, Mr Malefoy, je croyais que vous ne versiez pas dans le sentimentalisme. A ce que je sache, je n'ai pas épousé une lavette._

__ Mais c'est votre faute, Mrs Malefoy, si je vous aime. Vous m'avez envoûté._

_Il sourit puis dépose un léger baiser sur les lèvres._

Hermione occupe tout l'espace. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés. Chaque souvenir est plus douloureux que le précédent.

_ Drago…

A cette époque-là, tout était plus simple. Elle était heureuse. Elle était mariée à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle allait avoir un enfant de lui. Alors pourquoi ?

_ Drago…

Pourquoi lui a-t-on arraché ce bonheur ? Elle n'a jamais compris. Hermione continue à tournoyer, de plus en plus vite, tandis que le souvenir le plus douloureux qu'elle ait en mémoire remonte à la surface. Elle revit l'attaque.

_C'est une fille. Le médicomage a été formel. Le couple Malefoy attend une petite princesse. Ils ont déjà choisi le prénom. Elle s'appellera Aurore, comme dans le conte moldu. Drago dépose des baisers papillons sur le ventre de huit mois de grossesse d'Hermione. Il imagine déjà le moment où il tiendra sa fille dans ses bras pour la première fois. Bien qu'il ne le montre pas, il a hâte._

_Un bruit se fait entendre au rez-de-chaussée. Drago fronce les sourcils. Il est sûr d'avoir fermé la porte. Il se tâte à la recherche de sa baguette mais se souvient qu'il l'a laissée en bas. _

__ Ne bouge pas, je voir ce qui se passe._

_Il se relève du lit et disparaît. Hermione attends cinq minutes, mais trop inquiète pour rester tranquille, elle décide d'aller voir. Elle se lève, plutôt difficilement, sort de sa chambre, parcourt le couloir puis entame une descente laborieuse de l'escalier. A chaque marche, son inquiétude monde d'un cran. Plus elle avance et plus les éclats de voix en provenance du salon se font nets. Parfois le voit des éclairs de lumière rouges bleus, violets. Hermione descend encore quelques marches. Elle se trouve à présent au milieu de l'escalier. Elle entend un rire d'homme puis deux mots criés avec rage suivis d'un éclair de lumière verte. Une peur panique la prend au ventre. Elle veut descendre les escaliers au plus vite mais sa mobilité est très réduite ces derniers temps. Elle trébuche et tombe. Elle entend un craquement sinistre au niveau de sa cheville mais elle parvient à limiter les dégâts en courbant la tête et en protégeant son ventre de ses bras. Sa chute la fait dévaler l'escalier. Une fois de nouveau immobile, elle essaye de se lever mais la douleur est telle qu'elle s'écroule à nouveau au sol. Elle se traîne donc au salon et y voit ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Le corps de Drago. Sans vie._

_Drago…

_Non. Non ! C'est impossible … Il n'est pas mort ! Pas lui !Hermione s'approche. Il n'y a pas de doute possible. C'est bien son ange blond._

_Drago…

_Elle refuse de admettre. Il ne peut pas mourir. Pas après tout ce qu'ils ont traversé. Ses yeux fixèrent, d'un regard incrédule, cet ange, son ange, qui était allé rejoindre les cieux. La compréhension s'insinue en elle. Il est mort._

_Drago…

_L'agresseur, qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué alors, s'avance. Il s'agenouille près d'elle et la serre dans ses bras. Hermione est trop choquée pour réagir. Il se penche et lui murmure à l'oreille :_

__ Je suis désolée Hermione. Mais les Malefoy doivent disparaître. Tous les Malefoy._

_Et sans qu'elle n'y comprenne quoi que ce soit, l'agresseur enfonce un couteau dans son ventre. Le coup n'est pas dangereux pour elle et elle se demande ce qu'il a en tête. Puis en voyant du sang et un autre liquide transparent s'écouler de son entrejambe, elle comprend. C'est le placenta. C'est son bébé. Et puis soudain, elle perd les eaux. Dans la confusion la plus totale, elle accouche d'un bébé que le coup de couteau avait déjà tué. Une fois l'enfant sorti, l'assassin referme la plaie sur son ventre puis se relève et part sans un mot. Hermione prend sa fille dans ses bras. La petite a les yeux fermés. Elle n'aura jamais l'occasion de voir le monde. Hermione la serre contre elle et pleure. Elle se traîne jusqu'au corps de Drago. Des flots de larmes se déversent sur ses joues. Elle pousse un tel cri de douleur qu'il en paraît inhumain. Elle pose sa fille sur le ventre froid de son père puis déplacent les bras de celui-ci de manière à ce qu'on ait l'impression qu'il la tient dans ses bras._

__Drago… Tu avais raison. Elle est parfaite._

_Et c'est vrai, la petite est bien formée. On distingue même quelques cheveux blonds sur sa tête. Hermione devine qu'elle aurait été pareille que son père. Ses pleurs redoublent. Jamais sa fille ne grandira. Elle est morte. Et Drago aussi. Il n'aura jamais la possibilité de voir Aurore. Hermione, brisée, contemple sa vie détruite en cinq minutes._

Hermione continue à danser. Des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues. Elle espère que Drago la regarde danser en souriant. Il va venir et l'enlacer par derrière tout en lui murmurant qu'il l'aime, comme à son habitude. Puis Aurore va arriver et leur dire que ce qu'ils font est dégoûtant. Hermione s'arrête. Elle est de nouveau à la fenêtre.

_Drago…

Non. Ils ne viendront pas. Elle est seule. Toute seule. Depuis des années. En réalité, elle est morte avec eux. Elle ne vit plus. Elle veut partir.

_Drago …

Elle sent une présence dans la pièce. Ils sont là. Ils sont venus la chercher. Ses yeux sont toujours fermés. Elle ouvre la fenêtre. Le vent de décembre la glace mais elle n'a pas envie de reculer. Au contraire, elle monte sur la balustrade. Elle n'a pas peur. Ils vont lui montrer le chemin. Elle lève les bras et apprécie le contact du vent sur son visage. Elle fredonne les dernières notes de la mélodie puis bascule.

_Drago…

FIN

_Review ?_


End file.
